


Angel Fingers

by Sashataakheru



Category: Talkin' 'bout Your Generation (TV Series)
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Voyeurism, hair mussing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-29
Updated: 2010-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:18:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sashataakheru/pseuds/Sashataakheru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gratiutious hair mussing leads to blow jobs and sex.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Fingers

Josh peered into the mirror, scrutinising his hair. He wasn't sure it was totally right. There was a fine line between stylistic mess and just not caring what he was doing, and he didn't want to give Shaun a reason to bag him out the entire show. It wouldn't stop him doing it anyway, but at least it would be one less thing for him to use against him.

He stood back and took in his appearance. He was quite sure he looked twelve, and there were still some annoying sticky-up bits of hair that needed to be tamed, resistant to all attempts at making them behave. He tried to smooth them down again, but to no effect. He crossed his arms and scowled at his reflection, glancing over his shoulder as he saw Charlie come up behind him.

"Are you still messing about with your hair? It looks fine, you know," Charlie said.

"No, it doesn't! It's too messy! Look at those bits sticking out like that," Josh tried smoothing them down again, "I can't go out looking like that. Shaun would-"

Josh paused and tried again, taking a brush to his hair in a bid to make it look better. He stopped when he realised all he was doing was making it worse.

"Well, that's clearly an improvement. Here, let me have a go," Charlie offered, taking the brush from him.

Josh just scowled again and watched as Charlie tended to his hair. He did manage to improve it somewhat, but it was still too messy.

"I should just go back to make up and let them fix it. What are you doing anyway? That's not what I wanted, Charlie! Stop it!" Josh protested as Charlie went from actually trying to help to just being a nuisance.

Charlie grinned as he tangled his fingers in his hair. "Oh, come on, isn't this how you kids like your hair these days?"

Josh laughed, cried, and squirmed as he tried to get free, but Charlie spun him round and held him tight. Charlie ran his fingers through his now-tangled hair and smiled. Josh reached over and tried to wreck his hair, but Charlie caught him in a kiss and Josh froze. Distracted, Charlie slid a hand under his shirt. Josh kissed him back, arms wrapping around his shoulders.

To be fair, this had happened before, but not frequently enough for Josh to be able to predict it. They usually found their way to the sofa in the corner but not this time. Josh found himself shoved onto the dresser behind them, Charlie nibbling on his neck as he undid his trousers.

"Oh, God, you're - you're not going to-"

Josh was cut off with a kiss as Charlie slid his trousers down and freed his cock, stroking it gently with his hand. Charlie kissed him again as he deftly undid the buttons on his shirt. Josh leaned his head back against the mirror as Charlie kissed down his chest, keeping a hand grasping his hair.

Josh squirmed again as Charlie spread his legs and took the head of his cock into his mouth. He wanted to say something - was there anything appropriate to say in such a situation? - but all he managed was a gasp and an 'oh God' as Charlie went down on him. He couldn't decide if looking down or looking at the ceiling made things better and settled for staring at the door and occasionally glancing down at Charlie. He also hoped he wouldn't break the mirror as he leant against it.

Josh steadied himself on the dresser as Charlie sucked him, shifting him as he began rimming him. He wasn't entirely comfortable, but he wasn't in a position to complain and he began to wonder if all this would just lead to debauched sex in which he ended up in a dishevelled wreck. Josh decided he rather liked that idea. But there was something missing, something he couldn't quite put his finger on-

Josh never got a chance to finish that thought as he gazed over at the door again, only to see Shaun come in and lean against it, at first surprised by what he saw, before giving him a nod and a half-grin, watching Josh squirming under Charlie's efforts.

Josh was about to alert Charlie to the fact that they weren't alone but Shaun pressed a finger to his lips, telling him to be quiet. The thought was soon forgotten as Charlie moved away and stood up, pressing Josh down again as he kissed him. Josh hadn't even come yet and Charlie kept stroking him, teasing him mercilessly as he sucked hard on his neck. Josh held on tight as Charlie prepped him, every now and then glancing over his shoulder to see if Shaun was still there.

Shifted again until he was comfortable, Josh leant back against the mirror again as Charlie pushed inside. It was enough of a distraction that Josh didn't even notice Shaun had moved closer. Then again, he was hardly paying attention. The dresser shook, Josh hoped no one heard it and worked out what was happening, and Josh curled his legs around Charlie's waist, hanging on as he tried not to fall off.

Josh was completely spent by the time Charlie was done with him. Still leaning against the dresser, he gazed absently off to his side to see Shaun beside him, grinning down at him. Josh smiled and half-heartedly batted at him as Shaun ruffled his hair.

"Nice to see you getting a little more experimental with your outfits there, Josh. What's the reasoning behind this one then?" Shaun said.

Josh got to his feet and looked around for his clothes; they'd somehow ended up on the floor as Charlie'd fucked him, and he scratched his head distractedly as he dressed, keeping his back to Shaun. He wasn't sure where Charlie had gone, but he'd somehow vanished and left Josh to deal with Shaun.

"Well, um, you saw what happened. I wasn't going to go out looking like this. I was trying to fix my hair..." Josh trailed off as he pulled his shirt on.

Shaun approached him and stroked his arm, leaning in to kiss the back of his neck. "Leave your hair, I think it looks good all messed up," he murmured.

A shiver went up Josh's spine and he chewed his lip as Shaun held him close, his hands wandering.


End file.
